


Ecneitapmi Si Ton A Eutriv

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina is impatient and Zatanna shouldn't be underestimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecneitapmi Si Ton A Eutriv

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCU Femslash Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html?thread=387934#t387934) "Zatanna/Catwoman, orgasm denial".

Zatanna’s mouth is hot, even through the collar of Selina’s catsuit. Warming the leather and the skin beneath it with every sharp breath. Her hands clutch restlessly at Selina’s hips, and Selina pushes against her, chest crushed to chest.

With Zatanna’s heels, they’re the same height. But Selina rises on to the balls of her feet, tilts her head back, wanting Zatanna’s lips on her neck.

Zatanna’s teeth dig into the material over Selina’s throat; an aggressive act, a _dominant_ gesture, and Selina growls in warning. She’s always liked sex when it’s rough and fierce and vibrant, but Zatanna needs to learn that it’s Selina who is always in charge, that she _always_ leads.

Zatanna hisses and jerks backwards, the diamond-tipped claws of Selina’s gloves leaving ten tiny beads of blood welling across her shoulders.

“You’ll heal,” Selina smirks.

Zatanna’s face twists in anger. “Sevolg enogeb!” she snaps, and suddenly Selina’s hands are bare.

“I’ll be wanting those back, Zatanna,” Selina says in a low, dangerous voice.

“Later,” comes the reply, and then Zatanna’s hands are framing Selina’s face, pulling her in for a kiss that’s more about violence than romance. Lips crushed together, teeth scraping tongues, and Selina’s blood sings for it as she fists at Zatanna’s hair.

Zatanna’s fingers are nimble as she presses a hand between the tight fit of their entwined bodies and draws the zipper of Selina’s suit down. She arches for it, raises up on to her toes again until Zatanna can pull it down as far as possible, and the heat of Zatanna’s lips on her neck without the barrier of leather over the skin feels good enough to _burn_.

Zatanna’s thigh presses up between Selina’s legs, rubs insistently against her, warmth and pressure but not enough friction, not with the leather between them. Selina wants to be naked, wants to feel the sensation of Zatanna’s fishnets dragging over her sex, already wet and aching for more.

She licks along Zatanna’s cheek, tastes smeared lipgloss and the familiar warmth of flushed skin. Zatanna’s hands are hurried as they yank Selina’s suit down over her shoulders, and then one palm is squeezing Selina’s bared breast hard enough to make her groan. Pressing into the rough touch, just the right shade of pain, the kind that makes her pant and clench and _need_.

“Do it,” Selina murmurs, and that earns her another squeeze, thumb pressing down hard over her peaked nipple.

It’s good, so good, but Selina knows where she wants that touch, and she’s never been one to wait for what she desires. She grabs Zatanna’s wrist, shoves her hand down beneath the opening of the catsuit, fingers skating over her stomach before they’re right where she needs them.

Zatanna’s appreciative moan mixes with her own.

Zatanna wastes no more time, fingers curling, stroking, and Selina’s slick and ready when two fingers press inside. Opening her, in and out and in again, delicious movement that makes her purr, makes her cant her hips for more. One hand still in Zatanna’s hair, the other palming the round curve of her ass, squeezing rhythmically in encouragement.

Zatanna angles her hand, begins to rub her thumb over Selina’s clitoris in tight circles that make Selina’s vision spark, make her work her hips and arch her back. Already so close, letting Zatanna take her higher and higher, almost there.

“Ton tey,” Zatanna whispers, eyes dancing.

Something inside her stills, freezes, and Selina gasps. Zatanna’s fingers keep working her, and she knows she’s teetering on the edge, but somehow she can’t get there. Can’t let go, can’t _come_ , and it’s the best and worst tease she’s ever experienced, and she didn’t even know Zatanna could _do_ that.

“Witch,” she spits, but Zatanna only smiles, and her thumb is moving faster now, pressing harder. Three fingers inside, and Selina’s quivering around her, feels her eyes rolling. Sweat dampening the hair above her temples, behind her ears, and there’s a cold shiver running through her, even though she feels like she’s on _fire_.

Can’t catch her breath, and her chest is aching, pulse throbbing between her legs. Toes curling inside her boots, legs shaking, mouth open but the sound caught in her throat, and Selina _needs_ , she needs so much.

“ _Zee_ ,” she cries, feeling herself tightening and releasing but still not reaching climax.

The noise Zatanna makes it dark and hungry. “Emoc _won_!” she growls, and Selina moans, high and long, as it all crashes down on her, pleasure and friction and heat and lust. Orgasm sweeping through her, chills and sensations, Zatanna supporting her weight and her fingers still coaxing shivers and tremors from her pleasure-racked body.

There’s another shiver for when Zatanna slides her fingers free, hand trailing up Selina’s stomach and leaving the skin there glistening.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Selina mutters into Zatanna’s hair, her tone both a threat and a promise.

“Sehtolc raeppasid,” Zatanna replies, and then she’s naked, beautiful body proudly exposed and pressed hotly against Selina’s own.

Selina can feel the smile against her cheek when Zatanna says, “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
